


CHEATING ON ALEX PRANK (GONE SEXUAL)!!!!!

by dyslexius



Category: alex ernst - Fandom, david dobrik - Fandom, scotty sire - Fandom, toddy smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexius/pseuds/dyslexius
Summary: david pulls a prank on alex and todd and things get weird





	CHEATING ON ALEX PRANK (GONE SEXUAL)!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i shout her out in every single smut i write because she's a legend and she truly deserves it plus she literally wrote some parts of this smut so this is for dalia lol i love u

"i can't believe you just said that todd, i've been nice to you all day" david jokes, his lips turning up into a smile. david steps closer to todd and their shoulders touch as david leans in to finish the vlog. he makes a dumb joke that the two boys laugh at and david turns the camera off. "this is gonna be a great vlog, i can already feel it" david says with excitement. toddy smiles and turns to walk away. he feels a hand on his arm and is pulled back towards david. 

"hey do you want to go out later?' david asks him, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"uh i kind of had plans with alex" todd says hesitantly. david sighs and lets go of todd's arm. 

"oh ok" david turns around and starts to walk out of the room. "ugh... david wait!" todd walks over to david and smiles, feeling sympathetic. "i guess i can hang out for a little before i meet alex" david smiles brightly and pulls todd in for a hug. when they pull back from the hug david leans in and his lips are a few centimeters from toddy's. suddenly, alex barges into the room. 

"YOU AND TODD WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER. HE'S MY MAN. BACK OFF DAVID" alex yells in david's face, stepping in between him and todd. "i- uh.... it was a prank?" david says weakly. "yeah okay david. why don't you recruit other people for your little 'pranks' next time and leave toddy out of it" alex grabs toddy's hand and they make their way towards the door. 

"i don't know why you're so upset alex, it's not like you and todd are a thing" david laughs. 

alex turns around slowly, his face turning red. "i'm angry because you're a dick. is that a good enough answer for you david? you think that you can do whatever you want to people and when they actually stick uP FOR THEMSELVES YOU JUST SAY IT'S A PRANK. DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM?" alex yells, his voice getting louder. he continues yelling and he finds the small white table in the corner of the room. he makes his way over to it and smashes his foot through it. "go buy another so i can smash it over your head next time you do something stupid" alex glares at david. 

"there's actually another one in the living room if you'd like to be overdramatic and break even more of our furniture" david says sarcastically. alex thinks about it and decides to take david up on his offer. he exits the room and comes in seconds later holding the white table in his hands. david turns on his camera knowing this will be great footage. "is this what you want david?" alex asks, breaking the legs off the table and throwing them in david's direction. 

"i know i'm supposed to be scared right now but fuck this is such good footage... i'm soooooo hard" david groans. alex takes a step towards david, only seeing red. "hey" todd says softly, pulling his shirt off. it seems to be oddly calming for alex. david looks perplexed and jokingly says, "let's have a threesome and make a sextape hahahahah" todd and alex look at each other, turn to david, look back at each other, shrug, then walk towards him. 

david smiles nervously and holds his hand out in front of him. "it was a joke guys. i didn't actually mean it" 

"sucks for you then i guess because that's actually a pretty good idea" toddy says, rubbing his hand up and down david's arm. alex and toddy sense that david is feeling a little weird so they decide to focus on each other for the time being. they start making out while david is holding the camera and trying to get the best angle. with his free hand he struggles to pull his zipper down while the two boys in front of him continue to make out. he finally pulls his zipper down and he looks back up at alex and toddy, feeling slightly jealous and left out. he wishes someone else was with them so that it would be even and everyone would have someone to make out with. he sets the camera down on a table in front of him and as if he was inside david's head, scott knocks on the door, answering david's silent prayer. 

"ah scott! you're just the man i was thinking of" scotty takes in the scene in front of him. with his eyebrow raised he sets his sight on alex and toddy still making out. "hey! he's my man!" scott yells at alex, pulling him off todd. alex looks stunned and he can feel the anger boiling up inside him again. right as he was about to lunge at scott he feels a hand at the back of his neck. he turns his head and sees david pulling him in for a kiss. alex feels david slip his tongue into his mouth and he instinctively moans. scott and toddy watch in awe. alex kisses down david's jaw to his neck. 

"oh my god if only this shit could be monetized. we'd be rich!" david moaned into alex's neck, leaning into the boy in front of him. he arches his neck to let alex have more access to his soft skin. alex grabs david's hip, fingers digging into it. his other hand runs down david's chest and he feels david grab his shoulders. "everyone would love this" he mumbles against david's skin. alex grabs david's other hip and lifts him up onto the counter that seems to be placed conveniently behind them. he stands between the slovakian boy's legs and places his hands on the top of david's thighs. scott and todd look at each other, still in shock from the scene in front of them. 

"so uh should we do something?" scott asks toddy, feeling his dick hardening at the thought of touching todd in the same way alex and david were touching each other. todd shrugs and nods, stepping closer to scotty. the two boys reach for each other and their lips connect. "it's so weird that we've been friends since high school and this is the first time we are kissing" toddy says, pulling away from the kiss. scotty nods in agreement and eagerly pulls toddy back towards him. toddy pulls scotty's shirt off and they back up into the wall. they quickly glance over at alex and david and see multiple red spots littering david's skin. 

"damn alex. how are you giving him those hickeys so quickly?" toddy questions. alex pulls away from david's neck to admire his work. he smirks and stares into the brown eyes in front of him. david bites his lip as alex answers toddy's question. "i don't know todd. i guess it's just a talent that i have" he chuckles, eyes turning a darker shade of blue. he looks down at david's slightly swollen lips and feels his dick harden. "oh fuck this is gonna be such a great night" he whispers to himself. he leans back into david and slides his tongue into his mouth. they go back to making out and they can hear scott and toddy moaning behind them. they break their kiss and turn to look at the other two boys in the room. 

david lets out a small gasp when he sees scotty on his knees in front of todd. "mmmm fuck. that's so hot" alex moans, palming his dick through his jeans. toddy lets his head fall back as scotty wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. he hollows out his cheeks to take more of toddy's dick into his mouth. toddy tangled his hands into scotty's hair, slightly pulling his head closer. alex and david watch as their friend sucks his best friend's dick right in front of them. "so uh should we do that or?" david asks nervously. 

alex opens his mouth as if to say something, keeping his eyes locked on the two boys in front of him. "alex" david says, pulling alex out of his trance. 

"oh what?" he blinks. 

"i asked if we should do what they're doing or if we should do something else" alex shakes his head to clear his mind and looks back into david's eyes. "um what are you comfortable with doing?" he asks. david shrugs and looks over at scott and todd again. alex reaches forward and rubs his hand on david's inner thigh. his attention turns back to alex quickly and suddenly the two of them are wearing only their boxers. 

"oh my god how did we just get undressed so quickly?" david laughed. alex shrugged and moved even closer to david. 

"hey be careful! don't rip my meundies!" david scolded alex, making him laugh. 

"uh can i suck your dick?" alex asked cautiously. david's eyes widened and he nodded. both pairs of boys were having fun when they heard the front door open. scotty and toddy stopped what they were doing quickly and looked towards the door of the room they were in. david sat up and alex choked, being slightly gagged by david's dick still in his mouth. "hey! what the hell!" alex said, grabbing at his neck. "shut up! there's someone here" david whispered back to him. 

"DAVID!" yelled a familiar voice from the living room. 

"is that jason?" toddy asked. david rolled his eyes and stood up. he walked over to the door just as the knob was turning. he froze in his tracks as the door swung open, revealing a confused jason. 

"uh.... hi boys?" he questioned, unsure of how to react. david grabbed his meundies from the ground which seemed to have magically appeared next to him. he put them on and tried to explain what jason had walked into. "um i-i can ex-p-plain" he stuttered. 

"you don't have to explain anything. i can kind of guess what happened and don't worry david i'm not going to tell anyone," he laughed, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "why didn't you guys invite me though?" he started to unzip his jeans and david looked back at the three boys behind him. they all had a similar look of pure confusion on their faces. "so are we gonna do this or...." jason trailed off. 

david turned back to see jason with his pants on the ground. "yeah...nope" he replied, turning back to the boys who were all quickly redressing themselves. 

"oh come on guys! what's wrong with me joining? i don't even have to join! i can just watch." jason yelled after the boys as they all left the room. 

"so let's never mention that ever again" david chuckled, running his hand through his messy hair. 

"um actually let's finish what we started," scotty said. the other three boys stared at him silently. "another time obviously but i was really into that and i know all of you were too" 

"yeah i guess we can finish" they all agreed to finish their surprise orgy another day and walked off, pretending nothing had happened. 

"we have to lock the door next time though guys. we wouldn't want any other unexpected guests to come in" toddy said, making the rest of the boys laugh. 

"definitely" david said, smiling.


End file.
